Tomemos el Té
Tomemos el Té es el tercer episodio de la temporada 1. Descripción del Episodio Bob Esponja conoce a una criatura terrestre muy interesante. Sinopsis Bob Esponja intenta atrapar una medusa de 4 tentáculos, él se divierte pescando medusas, hasta que se va de los campos por que ha escuchado un ruido proveniente de abajo, el encuentra un animal terrestre, que se le dice "Ardilla", La Ardilla lucha contra un molusco y logra vencerlo, pero este la toma de sorpresa y la atrapa. Bob Esponja quiere salvar al animal terrestre pero la almeja lo atrapa también, la ardilla lo salva y derrota a la Almeja, ellos 2 se van conociendo, Bob Esponja pregunta su nombre y ella le menciona "Arenita" (Su nombre), Bob le dice el suyo y estos 2 van llevándose bien, Bob Esponja pregunta por el casco que Arenita lleva, ella le dice que necesita respirar con ese casco, Bob finge conocer y que le gusta el aire, Arenita lo invita a su domo para tomar el té, y Bob acepta. Bob Esponja se dirige donde Patricio y Este le dice lo que es el aire, Patricio (según él) dice que es para verse elegante y le dice a Bob que debería respirar aire, y éste le cree, Bob llega a casa de Arenita para darse cuenta de que ella no respira aire, Arenita le da un recorrido a Bob mientras el mortalmente se seca, Ellos ya vienen a tomar el té a la mesa. Arenita quiere saber un poco acerca de Bob pero este siempre acierta con Jadeos por la falta de agua, Patricio le dice que levante el menique para ser elegante, y Bob lo escucha, pero él no puede aguantar más y bebe toda el agua de un jarrón, él intenta marcharse para respirar pero Patricio llega para detenerlo, diciéndole que podría arruinarlo. Patricio convence a Bob de quedarse, pero éste también siente falta de agua, y los 2 quieren salir desesperadamente, Arenita llega con las galletas y muchos aperitivos, pero ella nota que los 2 se han disecado mucho por falta de agua, se hace un cambio de escena para ver que Arenita llena unos cascos para Bob y Patricio de agua, y ellos ya pueden respirar. Los 3 toman felizmente el té, pero como Bob y Patricio tienen sus cascos, Arenita pone sus bolsitas de té en sus cascos, y los 3 beben felizmente el té, finalizando el episodio. Personajes Mayores * Bob Esponja * Arenita Secundarios/Menores * Patricio * Ostra Gigante Cameos * Medusa de 4 Tentáculos/Medusa Música * Moloka'I Nui Beamer de Titulo * SpongeBob Closing Theme Belfer, Nicolas Carr Esponja pesca Medusas * On Fire F. Narholz lucha contra una Almeja * Death Trap F. Narholz Almeja ataca a Arenita * The Adventure Begins Neal Esponja intenta vencer a la Almeja * Wild Panic F. Narholz ayuda a Arenita * Return of the Surfin' Headhunters Mel-Tones salvare Amiguito Cuadrado!" * Moloka'I Nui Beamer conoce a Bob Esponja * Heroes Win F. Narholz enseña su "técnica" * 12th Street Rag (v2) Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield invita a Bob a su Domo * Cocktail Longue Walter ser por Elegancia" * Armed Attack Clero toca la Puerta de Arenita * Merlins Hill Jones Esponja ve el Domo de Arenita * Aloha Walter siente el Aire * Hawaiian Cocktail Myhill se va secando * Hippo's in my Bath Myhill Meñique...El Meñique!" * Dead March 2 Chopin and Alfred Kluten traje Flores!" * Encirclement Clero Salir de Aquí!" * Encirclement Jones recuerda las Palabras de Areinita * Encirclement Clero se esfuerza para abrir la puerta * Cocktail Longue Walter levanta el Meñique * Tribute to the King F. Narholz necesito Agua!, el Agua es para los Perdedores! * Action Cut A F. Narholz la necesito...No la necesito..." * Kung Fu Saturdays Mel-Tones Necesito!" * Dramatic Cue H Hanmer encuentra a Bob y Patricio disecados * You 're Nice Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield del Episodio Trivia Curiosidades * Junto a "La Aspiradora", y "Se busca Ayuda" estos episodios fueron presentados en los Kid's Choice Awards 1999. * Éste es el primer episodio oficial de la serie. * Es la primera vez que Bob Esponja pesca medusas. * Es la primera ausencia de Calamardo. * Ésta es la primera vez que se hace una escena Live Action. * Ésta es la demostración definitiva de que Bob y Patricio son vecinos. * Éste es el primer episodio en tener la duración habitual de Bob Esponja. * Esta es la primera vez que Patricio hace un acto de estupidez (En éste caso, creyó que el aire era para hacerse ver Elegante). * Éste es el Primer Episodio en usar más de 2 Palabras. Errores # Los Dientes de Bob Esponja son amarillos cuando guarda sus binoculares. # A pesar de que Arenita dijo "Si necesitaban agua debieron pedirla" Bob pidió agua cuando le entrego las flores. thumb Chistes Recurrentes * Patricio diciendole a Bob que levante el dedo meñique. * Bob Esponja queriendo agua. Vídeos WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!|¿¡QUE CLASE DE SITIO ES ESTEEEEE!? SpongeBob Squarepants Promo- Clams (1999)|Promo del Episodio Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 1ra Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Debuts Categoría:Episodios Centrados en Arenita Categoría:Episodios Centrados en Bob Esponja